


Why the Hell Not?

by Phosics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALSO I WILL GLADLY TAKE ANY WRITING ADVICE PLEASE AND THANKS, Asriel will be saved, Can i add tags as i go?, Chara also gets saved(hopefully), Female Chara, Gaster will get saved no matter what, Honestly i wont upload that frequently mainly because im pretty sure im a sucky writer, I honestly don't know what to put here, My keyboard sometimes doesnt work so theres that, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), OC, OC insert, SI, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Self-Insert, Toriel - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, asgore - Freeform, can i take suggestions for tags?, cussing?, first fic, not a lot tho??, the cussing is just for spice really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosics/pseuds/Phosics
Summary: One day poor little ol' me gets into a freakish car accident and dies 16 hours later in the middle of a life-saving surgery (guess it wasn't life-lifesaving enough)... Yea, that sucked. Weirdest thing is though, i get transported into my (almost)favorite game of all time Under-fucking-tale. Welp, this will be interesting.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Why the Hell Not?

Chp. 1  
Well then… Where do I start? I suppose the beginning would be the best….

November 7th 2015  
It was my 14th birthday. I was riding in the passenger seat with my father driving and my three other siblings in the back. It was about 10 at night, or at least it was dark enough to be, and a saturday. We were driving back from a restaurant, when some, most likely, drunk asshole came serving up the lanes to our right and t-boned us, now i couldn’t feel a damn thing but i could hear my bones breaking. The next 16 hours, sometimes I was lucid enough to glance at a clock in the surgery room afterwards I just did the math, were spent with me phasing in and out of consciousness. Until, finally, death seemed to have decided to claim my soul. 

Now, i wasn’ religious in any sense, which is slightly surprising seeing as i grew up in a pretty christian household, so i wasn’t expecting the golden gates of heaven or the fiery pits of hell, honestly i wasn’t even expecting me to still have a consciousness. But there i was, a single consciousness floating in a wide expanse of pure fucking black. Well, it wasn’t always pure blackness, sometimes a wisp of warm white would shoot across the expanse like a shooting star, disappearing just as quickly. Now, I don’t know how long I was there, but, I just suddenly came to, like all along I had just been unconscious.

Well that's it! That's the story of how I ended up face up in a field of golden flowers under a hole, as if I was in the one and only UNDERTALE, how this happened, not a clue! But, I don't really care all that much, maybe… Maybe I could see the end, watch the happiness of the monsters as they are released from the underground. Maybe I could save Gaster from that dreaded void, help Asriel, maybe even.. Chara…

When I turned my head to the side I had expected to see just more of these flowers, not the brown hair of Frisk. So when i say i was surprised, i mean i had to hold in a scream. Nonetheless I sat and tried my damn best to shake them awake. And holy hell were they a deep sleeper, I had to hold their nose shut to get them to wake up. When they finally jolted awake I waved. What surprised me next was that they spoke, I thought they would be mute or something but no.  
“Who are you” they were surprisingly timid actually, although there was a curious lilt to their voice.  
“Name’s Josey, you?” acting as nonchalant as I definitely did not feeI.  
“Oh! Right, sorry, I’m Frisk, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” they had looked so flustered for a moment before breaking out in what i can only describe as an award-winning smile.  
“Likewise,” Standing up I took a glance around, everything was so much more visible than in the game,” hey ya’ wanna check out this place with me?” Honestly, with the way they were vigorously nodding I thought their head would have flown off.

Walking the path towards felt similar to deja vu, seeing as technically speaking I have walked this path before. So i wasn’t too surprised when i saw the talking flower known as Flowey. Frisk however? They were shocked and I could also tell they were mildly curious.

“Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower! Hmmm... You two are new to the underground, aren't cha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do it. Ready? Here we go!” I felt a sudden tugging in my chest and I resisted with all I had, Frisk however didn't. As their red determination soul floated out in front of them, and my soul didn't, Flowey spared a suspicious glance towards me. Which of course i responded to with a lift of my eyebrows(sadly i do not have the control over my facial muscles to allow me to raise only one). His demeanor changed when he turned back to Frisk.  
“See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, love, of course! You want some love, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!” 10 small white pellets appear around Flowey.  
“Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... "friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” I thought ‘bullshit’ as five came towards me and another five towards Frisk. Curiosity coming over them, they made a move to touch a pellet. While little ol’ me over here is trying to stay as far away as i could, god i hate pain. Frisk recoiled has their hand connected with a pellet.  
“YOU IDIOT, IN THIS WORLD IT KILL OR BE KILL, WHY WOULD ANYONE PASS UP ON AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS?” a dozen new pellets plus the five i hadn’t touched, shot towards us, despite my hate of pain i made an idoitic and reckless move. And ran to protect Frisk from the incoming pellets.  
“DIE” And anything he was going to say after that was cut short by a fireball slamming him directly in the face, and left him fleeing.

“What a terrible creature, torturing poor innocent souls,” I cringed a bit at the word innocent. Honestly, innocent is the last word i would use to describe myself. I manage to bite back the bile rising in my throat, as im so fucking nervous and terrified, as I turn around and come face to face with Toriel.  
“Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first humans to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.” I spare a glance towards Frisk, and realize they are looking to me for reassurance, seriously? It's not like i'm the oldes- Wait.. I take a good long look at her and realize they are probably in the age range of 8-10. Damnit, i guess i am the oldest seeing as i just turned 14. I shrug and gesture towards Toriel. Frisk seems to accept this and moves towards the goat lady. I take a long deep breath, and then let out an equally long deep sigh. I move to follow Toriel. 

Have i mentioned that Toriel is easily and I mean easily 7 fucking feet tall? Honestly I think she might be 7’6 or in that range. Honestly makes me terrified to meet the others.. Hopefully Sans won’t be so damn tall.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, lmao, im a amatuer writer and i just let this flow out so yea. Like previously stated in the tags I: 1. have no fucking clue as to what im doing and 2. will accept any critiscm with open arms, oh and 3. i don't know how everyone else thinks about how souls and shit would actually work, but i have a few headcanons and stuff so i can maybe perhaps make a chapter on it? and finally 4. I made Frisk non-binary because it just seemed right, and i made frisk pan because it also seemed fitting. I made Chara female because thats always how i though of her and how i always imagined her. Oh, and my OC/SI is pan as well :P. ALSO ALSO, can i do italics and bold in ao3? If so, uh how?


End file.
